


Waiting On Our Third

by Sunny_Apollo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, but no actual smut between the three bc, idk how honestly, klance bickering, klance loving shiro’s muscles, klance making out, lance and keith are college students, shiro has a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Apollo/pseuds/Sunny_Apollo
Summary: Lance and Keith fool around while waiting on Shiro to get back from work.prompt - “You and I were innocently making out but then I got aroused and so did you but we knew Person C would be home literally any minute so we just decided to wait for them at which point they walked through the door and took one look at our faces and realized exactly what was going on before sighing at us disappointingly and taking off their shirt.” from otpmusings on Tumblr.





	Waiting On Our Third

“I’m bored,” Lance said, for the millionth time, while sliding down the couch. 

“You already said that,” Keith sighed. Since winter break started yesterday, they haven’t been doing anything but sit around and wait for Shiro to come home from work at the end of the day, since his break starts a week after theirs.

Lance sighed loudly. “At least come here and let’s Netflix and cuddle.”

“Ok,” Keith moved from where he was laying on the hard, but oddly comforting floor and moved to sit on the couch next Lance. “What do you wanna watch?”

“I dunno.. something that isn’t boring.”

“Ugh. Can you be more specific?” groaned Keith while looking for something to watch. They can continue watching One Day At A time, but Shiro still wasn’t here, and they wanted to watch it together.

As Keith was looking for a show or a movie, Lance draped himself on Keith, nuzzling his neck, “I guess there’s nothing to watch...”

“What are you talking about? there are hundreds of good shows to watch,” Keith said, “we can watch Brooklyn nine-nine again?”

“nahh..”

“But that’s your favorite show.” Keith looked at Lance, clearly confused. 

Lance sighed loudly. “I don’t wanna watch tv anymore-“

“-We weren’t really watching tv-“

“-Let’s make out instead!” 

Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes. 

“Unless you don’t want to,” said Lance pulling himself from Keith. Keith stopped him by holding his hand, 

“no, I mean, Yes, I want to. Make out, that is.” 

Lance smirked, his eyes half-lidded. “Oh?” he said coming closer to Keith until their noses pumped together. 

Keith could feel Lance’s hot breath on his face, could smell Lance’s vanilla shampoo. Keith breathed deeply, his eyes closing involuntarily. 

Netflix long forgotten, Keith closed the gap between them. As always, Lance’s lips were the softest thing he ever felt, he couldn’t stop a small moan from slipping out.

Lance’s fingers found their way to Keith’s hair, and started massaging. ‘damn him’ is all Keith could think about as he melted into Lance’s embrace. Keith’s hands stayed on Lance’s sides. 

Keith opened his mouth in a silent gasp when Lance bit his lower lip and pulled lightly on his hair. Lance’s tongue was inside his mouth in a split second, moving slowly and with experience. 

Keith’s hands moved to Lance’s neck, touching his body as they climbed up. Lance shivered, and pressed his lips harder on Keith’s.

Eventually, they had to pull away from each other, both boys panting loudly. 

Keith opened his eyes to look at his beautiful boyfriend. Lance’s brown skin was flushed, his mouth was open as he panted softly, lips pink, and the pupils in his blue eyes are slightly dilated. He looked breathtaking.  
Keith was sure he looked worse because of his much lighter skin tone.

Lance grinned, “this is way more fun than Netflix.” He didn’t give Keith a chance to reply, as he started to lean in again, going for Keith’s neck.

Keith choked on his breath when he felt Lance’s soft lips on his sensitive neck. Lance put his weight on Keith, urging him to lay down on his back. Keith went down on the couch without complaining.

Lance kissed his neck, sucking lightly. One of his hands going down to hold his waist. 

Keith moaned and shivered at everything Lance did, biting his lips to keep his voice low. Well, he was doing just that, until Lance sucked harder on his neck and pressed his hips on Keith’s rubbing their clothed erections together, then Keith let out a loud scream/moan that he was sure people in Asia could hear. 

He could feel Lance’s smug grin from where he was kissing his collarbone. Nope, that won’t do. He won’t let Lance win this stupid game he just made up. 

Lance may be more experienced than Keith, but Keith was stronger. So, he put his strength to the use, and flipped them on the couch.

Keith smirked while looking down at Lance and his adorable pout. “My turn.” His voice was almost hoarse. Lance shivered.

“Oh, yeah, mullet?” Lance said, “think you could get me to be louder than you?” 

Keith knows he can get Lance to be louder, and he knows Lance knows too. Lance has always been the loudest out of the three of them.

Keith just smirked and started kissing Lance. their lips moved together. It started soft and slow but it turned hard and fast, Keith taking the lead. His hands roaming Lance’s body but avoiding his crotch area.

He started moving downward, kissing Lance’s jaw, his throat, and his collarbone, taking his time with each, dragging his teeth on his skin. He didn’t stop until Lance was a panting mess under Keith, eyes half-lidded and dazely looking at Keith.

Keith looked at his handiwork, the marks were a faint shade on Lance’s dark skin. He then moved slowly down, looking at Lance all the while.

“Better bite down on that lip if you want to win the game.”

Lance didn’t even give him one of his smart comebacks, just a slight hitch of his breath was all the indication that he heard Keith. 

Keith moved Lance’s shirt (that was actually Shiro’s) up, and started kissing his stomach, going up to his desired destination. 

Lance gasped loudly when Keith’s lips touched his nipples, squirming around and lifting his hips to Keith’s own to get some friction.

Keith didn’t allow him though, he gripped Lance’s hips and held them down on the couch, all the while still only kissing his nipples.

“K-eith..” Lance stuttered, running his hands on Keith’s hair.

Keith only hummed and started licking and sucking the area around his nipples. Lance’s squirming increased, and his voice getting louder.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Keith whispered, loving the whine that he got in return. he loves getting Lance all flustered and shy, which doesn’t happen unless they were in the bedroom, more often Shiro is the one that can get him into that state. Lucky bastard. 

“god Mu-llet,” breathed Lance, “you’re so annoyi— Ow”

Keith interrupted him by biting his nipple gently while pinching the other. Lance’s hips automatically lifted from the couch but still, Keith held him down with a hand. 

“You were saying?” 

Lance groaned, “nothing...”

Keith stopped teasing Lance when he remembered that Shiro was coming home soon, and it’ll be much better if they wait for him. 

“What?” asked Lance, sitting up on his elbows. He looked absolutely wrecked, eyes dilated and glassy, skin flushed, and the marks Keith left were getting darker on his neck. 

“Shiro’ll be here any minute,” said Keith, running his hand through Lance’s hair.

Lance hummed, “we should probably wait up on him, huh?”

Keith nodded.

“But I’m too horny..” pouted Lance, flopping down on the couch dramatically.

“We’ll nobody said we have to stop,” Keith held Lance’s hands above his head, “we just have to slow down before you cum.”

“What? are you saying I don’t last long?” Lance tried to flip them over but failed miserably, and sent the two of them to the floor. Both landing on their backs.

“What was that for?” Keith screamed, his voice cracked softly at the end. 

“I win,” said Lance smugly.

“We’re both on the floor.”

Lance got up and straddled Keith, holding his hands above his head just like he had Lance seconds ago, “I’m on top. I win.”

“debatable.”

Lance smirked and leaned down to kiss Keith. 

It felt like seconds (but it was probably minutes going by how hard they were panting) when they heard a soft ‘hey’ from their left. 

Keith looked up to find Shiro coming from the kitchen (Keith wondered for how long he was home) and standing over them, smiling slightly. 

“Hey,” Keith and Lance said simultaneously, looking up at Shiro with dazed eyes. 

“We waited for you,” continued Lance, his voice hoarse. Keith only nodded along.

Shiro sighed, taking off his shirt, “you do know we have a bedroom, right?”

“Carry.” Lance said holding his hands up to Shiro, who laughed and carried Lance with his right arm.

“Diva,” muttered Keith standing up from the floor.

“You’re just jealous,” giggled Lance, running his hands on Shiro’s biceps, and sticking his tongue out at Keith in a childish fashion.

“Am not!” argued Keith, his cheeks dusted light pink.

“You totally are!” Lance sang.

Before Keith could open his mouth, Shiro picked him up and threw him over his left shoulder, “now, now. How are you two still hard after arguing?”

Keith let out a squeal (that he will later deny making) as Shiro picked him up. Lance laughed, absolutely delighted with the situation. 

“Keith likes this love/hate sexy thing we do, ‘kashi,” Lance said holding onto Shiro as he walked to their bedroom upstairs, “he also loves how strong you are, I mean if you could look at his face now. It’s so red!”

“Shut up!” Shouted Keith. “It’s you who has a hard-on for Takashi’s muscles, don’t mix up our kinks!”

“Oh? then tell me you don’t like the fact that he’s carrying both you and me to get sexed up.”

“Don’t say that!” said Keith as Shiro laughed. “It’s gross and nobody says that!”

They were then put next to each other on the bed by Shiro, “well, I think it’s enough arguing for one day, what do you guys think?” he started unbuckling his belt and then jeans slowly, looking at the two with a hungry look that had both of them biting their lips to hold back their moans.

“Y-eah. We, think so, too,” Lance swallowed hard, Keith nodding eagerly next to him.

“Good, you two were so nice for waiting up on me, how about a reward?” Shiro stripped both his jeans and briefs and walked to the bed, where the two boys were holding each other and looking at him with dazed eyes, and breathing heavily. 

 


End file.
